


Date Night

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [25]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hints of Kon El having a crush on Kyle Rayner, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Porn Watching, Voyeurism, hints of Tim Drake having a thing for Dick Grayson, mention of Tim's fixation on Dick Grayson, mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Now that they share a secret and have begun a relationship it is date night for Kon and Tim.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 17





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the twenty-fifth of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I have all 31 days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will upload one a day until the end of May. Also I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics.
> 
> This is the third of three interconnected fics I wrote for this month. I have grouped them into a series called Two voyeurs as well as their inclusion in my MMoM fics. I have no plans to continue it but since it's id fic who knows it may some day get a continuation or two but for now this trilogy is complete.

Date Night

He let himself into the Tower with a smile on his face as he headed toward Tim’s room. He was curious why Tim wanted to see him here as it was unusual for their date nights. They’d been together a few weeks now and things were going great. Tim was starting to relax a bit and the sex was getting pretty mind blowing. Sure Tim was less experienced than he was but he tended to apply that bat focus research mode to learning everything he could to make their sex incredible. The only downside was that Tim hadn’t wanted to involve him in his secret hobby.

He had agreed as he respected Tim’s right to keep that habit of his private. Of course his own porn watching habits had started including a lot more voyeurism kink and he might have indulged rarely with his telescopic vision while flying over a few lovers lanes. He knew he should feel guilty but if someone was doing it on the grass out in nature then they had to accept the risk of being seen.

He reached Tim’s room and keyed in the access code Tim had given him. It only worked on date nights as Tim was still super paranoid about his own privacy. He was surprised to find Tim on the bed in his just his underwear watching a lap top. “Am I early?” He asked a bit shocked.

“No get undressed and come join me,” Tim said in a no nonsense tone. He shrugged and complied shucking all his clothes but his boxers and climbed up onto the bed wit him. “Take a look.” Tim said and he focused on the screen to see Dick Grayson masturbating. 

“I didn’t think you wanted to show me any of this,” he said having difficulty looking away to look at Tim. He had already agreed Grayson was gorgeous but seeing the full monty version of him made it even more clear. 

“I thought you only wanted me for my porn but the last few weeks have shown otherwise,” Tim said with a slight smirk. “Now it won’t be an every time thing but on special occasions I can share.” He kissed Tim and then turned back to the screen. A glance at Tim showed that he was also starring at the screen.

He had to admit if he hadn’t already known about Tim’s fixation on Dick Grayson he’d be a bit jealous given the way Tim was looking at the screen and starting to fondle himself through his boxer briefs. He began to do the same through his boxers and focused back on the screen after all you didn’t get to see Dick Grayson masturbating every day.

He could tell by Grayson’s demeanor that he had no idea he was being filmed but it turned out he was a performer even when he was by himself. He glanced back at Tim as he felt the bed moving and Tim shucked his underwear completely before laying on his back turning his head upwards to watch the screen. He found his vision torn one eye trying to watch Dick who had started fingering himself and the other staring at Tim’s cock sticking straight up in the air as Tim jerked it. He zeroed in on the screen as he saw Dick shuddering as he climaxed but a moan from Tim had him turning back to his boyfriend watching him shoot all over his own chest. “Sorry I finished so much faster than you,” Tim said after moment. “That’s one of my favorite sand I’m used to finishing at the same time as Dick.”

“I’ll finish myself off and you can watch,” he suggested to Tim but Tim shook his head no and rolled over onto his stomach in front of the lap top. “No, then what do you want?” Tim brought up another video and it was Dick Grayson with Kyle Rayner on screen. He stared at it in shock. He had no idea how Tim could have gotten a video of that. 

“I want you to fuck me Conner, just like Kyle fucks Dick.” Tim said and he stared at the screen and wasn’t surprised to see Dick was laying on his stomach just like Tim was now. “Condoms and lube are in the drawer beside the bed.”

“Your the boss Rob,” he said with a smirk. He stood up shucked his boxers and pulled out a condom and the lube. Then climbed up back on the bed and straddled Tim’s legs. He carefully began to prep Tim’s ass as he watched Kyle plow into Dick Grayson. Once he was sure it wouldn’t hurt Tim he positioned himself and slowly pushed in amused that Tim’s eyes never left the screen. He kissed Tim’s shoulders leaned in harder as he put his mouth near Tim’s ear and blew lightly. Tim bucked a bit in response and he began to fuck him. He would never dare tell Tim but he found this video hotter becaue Kyle Rayner was in it. He’d had a bit of a crush on the guy ever since that time in Hawaii when he and Kyle had teamed up and learning he was open to being with men was a real turn on.

He knew Tim wouldn’t be jealous of Kyle but Tim would never forgive him for thinking the Green Lantern was hotter than Dick Grayson though privately he didn’t even think Dick was the hottest of the former Robins. That would be Tim the sexy guy whose ass he was currently fucking. He wasn’t going to last much longer between fucking Tim and watching what was happening on the screen he was gonna cum soon. He started trying to match the speed on the video because it took a bit of focus that would make him last longer and it got Tim even more turned on based on the moans he was making. He saw Kyle pull out and climax all over Dick’s back so he did the same pulling out and ripping the condom off to jerk himself hard and fast so he shot all over Tim’s back. He laid down beside Tim when he was spend and kissed the other man when he turned to ward him. “I love you, That was one hell of a date night.” 

He noticed Tim looked a bit shocked but soon Tim was smiling. “I love you too clone boy,” Tim said with a big grin. “And date night isn’t over yet, I say we catch a quick nap and then watch some more.” 

He had to smile at that as he watched Tim hit a few keys locking the lap top and then shoving it far enough away they wouldn’t roll on it before pulling him into an embrace. “Next time your on top.” He told Tim who laughed a bit but murmured a yes. 

The End


End file.
